The Wolfpac is Back!
by Scott Hall
Summary: The Wolfpac is back.Why did they cause Lesnar too win? Fiind out.
1. Default Chapter

****

The Wolfpac is Back!

It is Wrestlemania XX and the Main Event is about to start. The packed house in MSG, NY is going crazy. It is the face Chris Beniot vs. the heel Brock Lesnar. Brock's Music hits. He comes out and jumps on the ring apron leans back and his usual pyro shoots off. Now here comes the Chris Beniot. He comes out to his usual music. The referee Earl Hebner tells both men that he will not take any cheating in this match. He holds the belt high up and the air and the bell rings.

Beniot in a rush of rage runs at Brock Lesnar and goes for a clothsline but misses. He is then hit with a German Suplex by Brock. He continues to be beat down by Brock by punches and kicks for a good 2 minutes. When he picks Beniot up and goes for an Irish Whip Beniot reverses and nails him with not one, not two, but three German Suplex's. Then he does his signature throat cut taunt, and goes up to the top rope and a Diving Headbutt attempt missed. 

Lesnar now dominates for a good 3 minutes. Lesnar now goes for his signature move the F-5. While Lesnar spins him around for the F-5 Beniot's boot hits ref Earl Hebner in the head. He is out cold. Beniot is definitly down for the 3-count but the ref is down. Beniot gets back up with the ref still down. He locks on his signauture move "The Crippler Crossface." 

The Wolfpac sees their opportunity now. Kevin Nash and Scott Hall run down and grab chairs from under the ring. They jump in the ring and hit Beniot with the chairs again, and again. Then Hall hits him with his signauture move the Razor's Edge and Nash hits him with his signature move The Jacknife Powerbomb. They put Lesnar's hand over Beniot's chest as they rush out of the arena. The ref gets up and counts 1...2...3! Still the WWE Champion Brock Lenar. Why, Hall & Nash why?


	2. The Wolfpac is Back! Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2:Why, Hall&Nash Why?

It is beautiful brisk night here in Dallas, TX. There is one question on everybody's mind. Why, Hall&Nash why? Why did they screw Beniot out of the WWE Title? The show starts with Smackdown General Manger Paul Heyman coming out. He guarantees that we will find out why Nash&Hall screwed Beniot out of the title. He demands for them to come out.

The Wolfpac's music hits. Out come Hall&Nash with their trademark Wolfpac clothes on. Kevin Nash says, "What do you want Heyman?"

Heyman answers, "Why did you do this?"

Hall answers, "We wanted to show every one that the Wolfpac is back and that we will not be afraid to mess with anybody." 

Heyman says, "Fine but tonight you are going to face Hass&Benjamin in Ladder Match!" The crowd erupts at the thought of a ladder match happing between these two great teams. And it is the last match on the card too.

After many great matches it is time for the Ladder Match. The Wolfpac comes out to there trademark music. Then here comes Hass&Benjamin to their World's Greatest Tag Team intro. The match starts, and Hall immediately goes for the ladder. He gets it and proceeds to set it up. He tries to go for the belts but Hass pulls him down.

Then Hass goes for the belts but the ladder is tipped over and he goes flying to the inside. Then they proceed to throw Benjamin out of the ring and Nash goes up to the ladder. But look who it is rushing from the walkway. It is Chris Beniot! With a steel chair! He hits Hall in his head and knocks him out cold. Then he hits Nash off of the ladder and he goes flying off of the ladder to the outside. 

Hass then gets up and gets the tag team title belts. The winners and still Tag Team Champions Hass&Benjamin! As Hall and Nash are leaving, Beniot says, "Hall& Nash I want you to in a tag team match, against a mystery partner and me next week on Smackdown!"

Hall says, "Fine, but you will pay you will pay!"


	3. The Wolfpac is Back! Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3:The Mystery Partner

It is a nice cool day in Atlanta, Georgia. It is time for Smackdown! The fans all know that tonight will be special because Beniot is teaming with a mystery partner against the Wolfpac in the main event. After good matches and the surprise of Big Show losing the U.S. Championship to Kurt Angle. Kurt made Big Show tap to the Ankle Lock.

It is time for the main event and the Wolfpac's music hits. "The Wolfpac is back for mass destruction, don't turn your back on the Wolfpac on the Wolfpac or you might end up in a body bag." Here comes Beniot to his famous music **" There's no holding me back**

I'm not driven by fear

I'm just driven by anger

And you're under attack

Just climbing up slowly

I'm the one and only, I

The tease, the ways, the lie

The stumble in your mind

The fear, the hope inside

They hit there."

It's now time for my surprise tag team partner to come out. It's John Cena! "Word Lyfe, I'm unstoppable and I'm forcing you to feel me, Word Lyfe." Cena comes out wearing an Atlanta Braves throwback jersey. Here is his rap. "Everyone is saying that the Wolfpac is back, I think this is just a bunch of crap, this group will brake up faster then a Jets quarterback. Scott Hall you think you are cool because you say "Hey Yo", let me tell you Scott your hairline sure isn't in a straight row."

The match starts with John Cena and Kevin Nash. John Cena dares Nash to throw a punch at him. Nash does, and Cena blocks him and nails him with about five rights and left hands. Then he Irish whips him into the turnbuckle and then tags in Beniot. Beniot beats down on Nash and applies the Crippler Crossface. Nash ends up getting to the ropes easily because of how tall he is.

Nash gets up first and nails Beniot with a sidewalk slam. He the tags in Scott Hall. Scott Hall goes over to Beniot and gives him a good few kicks. He then puts Beniot in a headlock. The fans bang on their chairs to rile Beniot up. Beniot eventually gets out of it and re-tags in Cena. Cena accidentally knocks over the ref and gets his chain and wraps it around his fist. Cena nails both Hall and Nash with the chain and then covers Hall. The ref gets up and counts 1,2,3!!! Beniot & Cena have overcome all odds and have beaten the Wolfpac. Next Sunday is the PPV Backlash. What will be in store for Nash & Hall? Cena & Beniot?


End file.
